This invention relates to the locating and subsequent cutting of openings for hidden objects, especially junction boxes in building construction and remodeling wherein the junction box is covered by a decorative sheet material after installation. The invention provides for locating openings without the use of measuring tools or piercing means.
Junction box locating means have been proposed wherein magnets are used to locate the box to be cut around with relatively large magnets placed internally to the box as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,396; 4,388,890 and 6,708,421. Each of these systems has serious drawbacks when used in practice, especially in terms of versatility. These systems are designed to be used on limited box configurations and can interfere with internal box components including wiring or receptacles. The use of a locating assembly which can be mounted on the surface of the junction box, without penetration into the wire or component containing portion is highly beneficial as it allows the device to be used on a multitude of junction box configurations regardless of box shape, size, or internal fills and components. Two common aspects of nearly all single and multigang junction boxes are component mounting hole configuration and standard cover-plate size. By providing a cutout pattern which is smaller than the standard cover-plate and provides for attachment on the two mounting holes while remaining external to the box, the device works with most single and multigang boxes.
Another object of the invention is to provide openings for alignment on, and accommodation of, installed receptacles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support tab to reduce the occurrence of pressure breaks in the decorative sheet covering while making cutouts.
Another object of the invention is to provide alignment holes to allow the device to be used with multigang boxes.